The Dawn of the Moonlight Witch
by XxChaosAngelxX
Summary: Akri is the moonlight witch, and every witch hunter has her as their target. Akri's consious is trying to warn her by making her have strange dreams.What is her consious trying to tell her? And how much time does she have until she's killed by hunters?
1. The Love and the Rose

The Dawn of the Moonlight Witch

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 :: The Love and the Rose

* * *

There was an accident... ...tnedicca na saw erehT

And every witch was killed... ...dellik saw hctiw yreve dnA

But she didn't stay dead... ...daed yats t'ndid ehs tuB

Now we face The Dawn of the Moonlight Witch...

* * *

Piercing blue eyes shined as a street lights flooded the dark shadows, where stood the owner of the sparkling eyes. Her hair looked silver as the wind and icy cold rain fell upon her. Her boots splashed murky water upon her leather pants as she ran up the street to her destination. The subway. She stopped running when she met up with her partners, and best friends. Yurki had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Demiss had short blonde hair, and green eyes. Witches, who were on the run from their hunters, had begun to travel in groups, in hope of finding the salvation to their problems, The Moonlight Witch. The Moonlight witch was said to travel with the two guardians, Demiss and Yurki, who were sent by Trumella's leaders to bring her to save them from hunters. The Moonlight Witch refused to go, but allowed them to accompany her and hide themselves by acting to be friends to one another.

"Yurki...Demiss...are you ready to go?" the blue eyed woman asked, receiving a nod in response from each male. She took a step forward, and turned around, sensing they were being followed. Yurki and Demiss turned too, they're eyes lighting up when they saw a clan known as the tiger dragons. [A/N What kind of a clan name is that?!] The clan began to fire at the trio, and the blue eyed girl moved swiftly behind one of the many pillars of the subway as Yurki moved behind the one opposite the hallway from her. Demiss on the other hand, tried to get behind a pillar but didn't make it before getting shot in the chest. Those blue eyes of the girl shined brighter now from tears as she watched her friend fall onto the ground bleeding. She watched in horror as her old friend started to burn into ash from a bluish light. She stepped away from her pillar, and shot a black blot of lightning back at the clan for the death of their friend. The beautiful blue-eyed, silver-haired witch shot the member coming from behind two humans and looked back to see if Yurki was all right. As she turned her head a little, she could just see the back of his black coat swish out behind him as he headed towards the crowded streets. The same silver-haired girl sighed then ran off after Yurki who passed her to gain chase on the members who were trying to escape. "Yurki I will take this half, you take the other!!" She was referring to the smaller more agile member.

Slowly, the witch snuck up behind the small member as he ripped the flesh straight off of a little girl no older then six. He stopped... she held her breath... he turned... she shot another bolt...again...and again... The clan just kept advancing on her as she backed up into a wall. Her eyes slowly turned black as burning hot flames engulfed the remaining members. With a skull shattering scream, they burnt into ashes.

Boots could be heard echoing off stone walls as Robin Sena walked to a desk, throwing down a red rose. "I now see why the Moonlight Witch was said to be their salvation...."

"We have a serious problem."

* * *

There's chapter one! I hope you liked it, even if it was a bit

of nothing. If you like it, I'll hurry to get chapter two up.

Sorry it was so short, but you know how it is!


	2. Sharing The Same Tears

The Dawn of the Moonlight Witch

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 :: Sharing the Same tears

* * *

The witch fell to her knees crying. Yurki slowly walked up, kneeling down to hold her. "Yurki this is all my fault!!" She screamed as she cried against his chest. Yurki held her gently in his sturdy, yet broad arms. "Akri...you had nothing to do with this." he said, attempting to sooth her, but she still cried against him. He pulled her away from his body, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and looked into her eyes. He held her again and Akri had stopped crying over the death of her guardian a few minutes later, and she was now calm. Who could have known he could calm her so easily? Yurki offered his hand to help her up, and she accepted it. They walked up the street together, hand in hand, yet Akri was paying more attention her feet then where she was going.

Something wasn't right. Akri was out of it, and she had a perfectly good reason to be. But she was depressed. Not just over Demiss' death, but of something else, too, and he could see when he looked in her eyes. Even if Akri is a witch, there is no way she could have prevented it. He sighed as they reached they're hotel. He and Akri took the stairs to the second floor, and unlocked they're room. They closed the door behind them, and Akri walked over to the door, opened it, and walked onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, and looked at the busy street. Yurki sat on the first of the two double beds. He looked at her, in time to see her sigh and hang her head. Yurki walked out again, and took her hand. He pulled her inside, and sat down with her on one of the beds. He held her for a few minutes, trying to sooth her, trying to calm her down, to cheer her up. Yurki pulled her silver hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ears. He looked at her longingly, like there was something he wanted. She paused. She was confused, she didn't know what he wanted. She knew he was trying to ask her for something, but what could it be? She blinked at him, and she put her hands on his. She looked at their hands, and up to his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and she smiled. She leaned towards him, slowly, and she pressed her lips against his as she kissed him. Yurki placed a hand on the back of her head, and one of her waist, and pulled her towards him.

"Quit joking Robin, its been sealed for one thousand years, its not going to open anytime soon. So take your little detective game and go play somewhere else. Stop wasting my time." A man sitting at the desk yelled at Robin. Robin slammed her hands onto the desk, knocking off files on the Moonlight Witch. "This is no game!!!" She yelled back at him. "Robin, she's a witch, she's supposed to live for a longer time then us." he said, picking up what Robin knocked off. "Not nine hundred years longer!!" Robin picked up a stack of files, and threw them against the wall. "Robin, you can't possibly want me to do something about it. I'm just an old man, I can't do anything." She looked at him. "You're an old man who killed a one hundred ninety year old witch single handedly. I think you can take on a one thousand year old girl with every other witch hunter." The man finished picking up the records. "Alright then, Robin. You have yourself a deal." She took her rose. "Thank you, Gyinx." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Akri was sitting on a bench, in a park. Judging from the light, it appeared to be early in the morning. Yurki was slowly walking up to her, and he sat down next to her. Akri looked at him. Her blue eyes reflecting her emotions as she looked at his eyes. Yurki scanned her eyes too, searching them for what she was trying to ask him. Akri looked down at her hands, tears slowly crawling down her cheeks. Yurki raised her head up, and kissed her on the lips. Demiss was looking at the two of them through bushes. Demiss was grinding his teeth together tightly. Demiss was holding a pistol in his hands. He aimed for Yurki's forehead, and pulled the trigger. Yurki fell against the back of the bench dead. Akri screamed looking at the body, and Demiss ran to her from behind the bush. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her against his chest, and kissed her passionately on the the lips. When the kiss broke, Demiss attempted to kiss her again, but Akri pushed him away.

"Demiss! Stop! What's gotten into you?" she asked, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Akri...you're mine. Yurki won't be in our way anymore."

He tried to kiss her again, but again Akri shoved him away.

"So you killed him? You _killed _him?"

"How else was I suppose to get him out of our way?"

Demiss tried again, and when Akri attempted to push him away, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to another bench. She fell onto his lap as he sat down, and he kissed her.

Akri closed her eyes, and blinked. She was in the hotel room, and Yurki was sleeping in the bed next to her. "A....dream?" she asked herself. She managed to blast to full wakefulness under the shower, and she dried off and slipped on her clothes. She grabbed her hotel key, and quietly shut the door after she left the room. She walked down the stairs into the breakfast diner, and sat down at a two-seater table. A waiter walked up to her. "Would you like anything?" he asked. "Can I just get a small glass of water?" he nodded, and she looked at the doors to the diner, and Yurki walked in. The waiter returned, bringing her water. Yurki sat down, and she took a sip. The two of them were very quiet, and when Akri finished, they got up and checked out of the hotel. They got a taxi to the next hotel they were going to, and Akri was silent the whole trip. She never told Yurki about her dream, though he knew something was wrong with her.

They got out of the taxi when they arrived at the hotel. Yurki paid him, and they took their luggage and checked in. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. They dragged their luggage to their room, unlocked it, and set their suit cases in a corner. Yurki walked onto the balcony, and stared at the street. Akri followed, and looked too.

Akri's eyes widened.

* * *

There's chapter two! I guess this chapter proves this story is more of a romance/drama story then a suspense/tragedy, but whatever. It was indeed longer then last chapter, by far, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review if you liked it. Chapter three will be up soon, so check back.


End file.
